


Fling

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugao thinks about relationships between ANBU operatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling

Dating a teammate was definitely against the rules among the ANBU. Others could relax on it if they were not currently working together, but, in ANBU, once a teammate, always a teammate. People only took breaks from ANBU, or were permanently retired from life. Even after becoming a teacher, Kakashi was required to return for one mission a year. He worked for almost three years solid after Uchiha Sasuke left town. Tenzou only took a break to fill in for Kakashi. Itachi left because... well... that was too dark to think about.

Which left Yugao alone.

She got shuffled from team to team, never quite fitting in with anybody. So, for a while, she tried the solo rout. Then Kakashi came back. They started working together again, and all Yugao heard was questions from Tenzou about ho she was doing, where she lived now, when she would be free again.

"It's almost like he's an old boyfriend who didn't get the hint that you're not his girl anymore," Kakashi mentioned one day.

Little did he know that her one night off a few years back led to drunken sex. It was the night before Tenzou got called to be Kakashi's replacement. "We flirted in the past. I think he read too much into it. Please just tell him to move on already."


End file.
